Ancient Songs
by ViragoKHaddock
Summary: I wrote this my freshman year in high school. The first few sentences was the writing prompted I grabbed. I have been trying to write more but I keep failing at it...I think it's more of a short story than anything else...oh well...hope y'all enjoy!


Prolong :

That was the day the ancient songs of blood and war spilled from a hole in the sky and there was a long moment as we listened and fell silent in our grief. Then one by one, we stood tall and began to sing of life and love and all that is good and true. I will never forget that day when the ancient songs died because there was no one in the world to sing them. The only sound I could hear was that of solid steel swords slamming against each other. My people were fighting for their lives. Spilling the blood of their brothers and sisters. The mortal and immortal dying left and right as I fight for my immortal life. The only words I could use to encourage my people were;" There will always be hope! Just keep going! It will end!" This torture went on for days then lead into years but still continued for another 100 years. My people and I need a prophecy of a new leader to be born. We waited and waited till there was no hope left. My people are crying out for this war to end. Yet we continued on. Thrust. Block. Turn. Scream. Kill. Die. Nothing will end till we get our hero. I told my people that our hero would be our king. We all prayed and cried and believed that our hero would come. Till one day, our hero finally came. But instead of riding a beautiful stallion, he rode a dragon. My people cried with joy that our hero came.

Thrust. Block. Turn. Stab. Kill. The hero continued on, standing next to his dragon. Then with a blink of an eye, everything stood still. The war finally ended. The birds slowly began to sing the ancient songs about the king and heroine falling in love. But first we needed to bury our dead. I looked and saw that our streams and rivers ran crimson with blood. Many were still alive, crying with tears of joy but there stood our hero in the middle of the field covered with dead souls. Mothers were walking around the field, looking for their sons and daughters. Crying over the broken and mangled lifeless bodies, they assumed to be their sons and daughters. Then I approached our hero and asked if he could remove his helmet and present himself to me. Lifting the helmet, to my surprise our hero was a heroine! Her long mouse brown hair flowed over her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes stared into my soul, ripping it apart. I stood there, shaking not knowing what to do. I feared that she would lift her sword and with one clean swipe, kill me right there. But her beauty, kept me alive.

She then said what her name was in a hush voice; "I am Virago." I dropped to my knees at the sound of her voice, not caring if I got blood all over myself. It was the true prophecy we needed. Virago just stood there, as her hand slid slowly up to the hilt of her sword.

Our heroine stared deeply into the charred forest where it once stood majestically on our land. I saw such pain and sorrow in her eyes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I didn't have the heart to do so. Virago took a single step towards me and with her hand still upon the hilt of her sword; she said to me: "Rise…for I will not kill you in this state of time." Her voice sounded like water droplets lightly hitting a babbling brook echoing through my head. As I began to stand up, Virago's dragon's head moved suddenly towards me. I froze in mid-position. Then suddenly I heard a giggle. I was confused about what was going on till I realized that I had only one knee up! Virago then took her hand off her sword, taking both of my hands, she pulled me up. She then said, "I am not opposed to what I assume you are asking me. But at this place and at this time it is better not ask." I never have been so embarrassed in my entire immortal life. Then suddenly I saw a flash of bright light. And there was Virago's sword unsheathed in front of her. Before I was able to ask what was going on, there was an arrow flying passed my head.


End file.
